New Connections
by PartyPoison327
Summary: Harrys in Trouble or is he.....is whats happening really that bad? But now things have taken a turn for the worst.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any books or characters**

**No infringement of copyright intended**

It was a cold winter night. Ginny Weasly was sat on her bed. It was one Minute to midnight. She had a dozen blankets wrapped around her but she couldn't seem to get warm. Twenty seconds to go. Ginny had been waiting excitedly for midnight every night since the guests arrived. As Christmas approached the Borrow got more and more crowded. At the moment there was Harry and Hermione, Percy, Bill and Charley, Fleur (who was 4 months pregnant) and Teddy. The house was silent everyone was asleep, except two. "Five, four, three," Ginny was counting down in a whisper, "two, one." Then her door opened of its own accord apparently. Someone unseen whispered "muffliato.", and then Harry took off his invisibility cloak. Ginny leaped up from the bed and hugged harry very hard. "Wow are you trying to knock me down?" he laughed.

"Maybe getting you on the floor wouldn't be such a bad idea." Harry smiled. Then he kissed her. Ginny collapsed on the bed whilst still passionately kissing him. Harry let her pull him on top of her. Ginny pulled Harry's T shirt over his head. "Wow, are you sure you want this?"

"Yes! Don't you?" she looked upset.

"Of course I do, I just want to make sure that you're ready?"

"Well I am" she said with a stern look on her face. "Can we? I really am ready, and I want you just you." Harry smiled and kissed her.

***

Ginny woke up. She looked around and saw Harry watching her. "Hello you."

"Hello," harry paused "thank you." Ginny laughed

"Only you could say that Harry," she smiled "but the pleasure was all mine."

Ginny and Harry were both naked. Neither of them cared. They were caught in the moment, the perfect morning to follow the perfect night.

Then harry said something. Something really special. "I love you, I always have and I always will. I love you, I love you so much."

Ginny was silent for a while, then she smiled. "Thank you, I love you more than anything or anyone. I love you Harry Potter, I love you."

**Thanks for reading **

**Hope you liked the first chapter **

**Sorry it's a bit short, not much happened but it's necessary!!**

**Please review**

**Xx**

**Next chapter on today!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Ron woke. "Happy Christmas mate." He exclaimed to the empty room.

"Harry?" Ron sat up. He saw that he was alone. Harry must have gone down stairs.

Ron dressed quickly and walked down stairs. "Morning mum, Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Ron," said Mrs Weasley.

"Happy Christmas," said Hermione.

Ron kissed her. "Happy Christmas. Have you seen harry?"

"No he hasn't come down yet," replied Hermione looking confused. Then she smiled.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Well, I heard somebody walking around at about midnight last night and.....Ginny hasn't come down yet." She whispered so Mrs. Weasly couldn't hear.

"What!"Ron yelled.

"Ron, keep it down!" said Hermione chasing him as he ran up the stairs, "Ron don't!" she said desperately.

Ginny and Harry were in bed, Harry had his arms wrapped around her naked body. They were just holding each other. Loving each other.

They heard shouting outside the room, people running but they were too engrossed in themselves to think properly about the source of the noise.

Ron burst into the room. Harry pulled the covers over them as Ron's ears became redder and redder. Hermione was standing behind him looking embarrassed.

"GET OUT OF THAT BED NOW!" screamed Ron.

"I would mate but were kind of naked," Harry had to force out the last words.

Ron ran out of the room Hermione behind him.

"Oops," Ginny whispered. They got dressed. "Do you reckon he will tell mum that we slept together?" she asked worried.

Harry kissed her on the forehead. "Don't worry, he doesn't even know for sure we have. I will talk to him. Okay?" Ginny nodded. "Let's not let anything spoil the best night of my life." Harry said looking in his eyes.

"The best night of your life?" asked Ginny.

"Yes," he said honestly

"Me too, I love you," She smiled at him.

"I love you too." Harry said.

Harry found Ron and Hermione in Ron's room.

"Hey mate." Harry said. Ron stayed quite.

"Harry, he is angry because you slept with his sister, it's understandable."

"I know, look mate I know you're angry and I understand why but we are both over age and well mate we love each other. Really love each other. I love her Ron I really, really do. So why shouldn't we sleep together."

"You love each other?" Hermione asked.

"Yes we do, you don't know how much." explained Harry.

"She's my sister" Ron said.

"I know but what if it was you and Hermione would you expect Ginny to act like this?" asked Harry.

"Ok fine but don't start having it with her underneath my nose!" exclaimed Ron.

"Ok mate I'm sorry you weren't supposed to see -" Harry was cut off.

"See you holding my naked sister?" asked Ron.

"Well yeah," said Harry sheepishly.

"Are we ok?" Ron nodded reluctantly.

Harry left Ron's room and walked into Ginny's room. "Ron's okay with it and your mum doesn't know, the only people who do are Ron, Hermione and us."

"Thank you," she said and he hugged her.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own any books stories or characters**

**No infringement of copyright intended**

Christmas dinner took place in the kitchen which was holding far more people than was intended. The smell coming from the kitchen was delicious. Sitting to the left of him was Ron wearing a maroon jumper with the letter R emblazoned on it in golden letters. To the right of him was Ginny, she was very pale.

"Are you ok love?" Harry asked her. Ron looked annoyed that Harry had referred to Ginny as "love"

"Erm...ye..It's......just the smell....I think I'm gonna be sick...." she ran out of the room

"Everything smells lovely to me" said Ron looking suspiciously at George.

"Don't look at me!" Said George with a rare honest look upon his face, Harry ran after her.

***

Harry went into the bathroom. Ginny was throwing up in the toilet. He ran over to her and held her hair back. "Go away Harry! I don't want you to see me like this!"

"Ginny I'm not going anywhere. It's ok I'm here." Harry reassured her. When she had finished Harry passed her a towel and hugged her. "I need to lie down." She told him. Harry gently took her hand and led Ginny to her room. "Is it just the nausea?" Harry asked her.

"No, I have a head ach and my chest is sore, maybe I have a fever?" she said

"Oh my god, what if you're..." Harry could not finish the sentence.

"I can't be.........pregnant," she whispered the last word "Oh god when we.....did we use?"

"No." Harry answered her, remembering that he was too caught up in the moment ,that he forgot. "I'm sorry this is my fault."

"No Harry, it isn't." She started to cry. Harry sat down next to her. He hugged her. "It's going to be ok. I promise. It's going to be fine. I love you. I love you Ginny" Hermione walked in "What's happened? What is it?"

"....nothing....Hermione could you just leave please? I'm sorry we just need some space." Hermione Left. They just stayed there, Harry holding her. Night had fallen. After four hours of silently comforting each other, Ginny realised that sitting sobbing wasn't going to do anything. She stood up. "You ok?" Harry asked her, she nodded. "It's going to be ok, I promise." Harry kissed her on the forehead.

Ginny turned round and looked him in the eyes. "Can I ask you something?" Ginny's voice was unusually high. "Anything." He told her.

"Will you leave me now you know I'm going to have a baby?" she looked upset.

"Ginny Weasley I will stick by you if you have 20 babies! I will love you if you murder someone. I promise that I will never leave you. I love you don't you believe me?"

"Yes, thank you."


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any characters or stories**

**No copyright infringement intended**

Harry and Ginny were sat holding hands on the sofa in front of Mr and Mrs Weasley, Ron and Hermione. "We have something we need to tell you" Harry said in a voice that was obviously not about to give good news. There was a long silence. "Oh what is it Harry" Mrs Weasly asked in an anxious voice. Harry looked at Ginny trying to comfort her. He hated looking at her so upset. "It will be fine they will understand" he couldn't help but try to comfort her. "I love you" he whispered in her ear. Ginny smiled and nodded at him.

"Oh Harry your killing us! What is it!" Hermione asked him.

"Look please don't be mad." He wasn't looking at Mrs Weasley, he was most anxious about what Ron would think. He was annoyed when he kissed her never mind knocked her up.

"We are...." said Ginny. Harry relived her of the task.

"We are....going to have a baby" Harry forced the words out "Ginny's pregnant with my baby." The room was silent

"Oh Harry" Hermione gasped

"It's not just Harry's fault Hermione! It takes to people to make a baby!" Ginny shouted. She started to cry. Harry held her close to himself. "It's ok" he whispered to her.

"No Harry it's not" she whispered back

***

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were all sitting in Ron's room. "So your gonna keep it." Ron asked. "Yes I think so, it's up to Ginny," Harry looked at her "whatever you want." At that moment fleur came into the room. "Oh sorry I just erd," she said "me and bill wanted to say congratulations but we didn't know if ze baby was a good thing or a bad one?" fleur asked. Hermione shoot her a look that said _be sensitive!_ "I'm sorry." fleur exclaimed.

"No need to be," Ginny said standing up "our baby is a good thing, even though we certainly didn't want a baby it connects us me and Harry, this baby makes you properly part of this family Harry, connects us with blood." Harry looked at her. "Ginny can I have a word in private?" he asked.

***

They when to Ginny's room. "Ginny are you sure this is what you want, when you were talking in there it sounded like you just want this baby to connect us. You know I will never leave you."

"Yes harry I'm sure I want it. If you do. Do you?"

"I want you to keep this baby if you are one hundred percent sure you want it and you can handle looking after it. I will obviously look after it too as much as I can. Ginny if I have a child, I want you to carry my child I don't care when though, so as long as you are sure you want this baby I will be the happiest father. There is no pressure, do what you want to do. I love you. Remember that, whatever you choose I love you."

"Thank you Harry. I know this sounds silly but I love this to," she placed her hand on her stomach. "That not silly at all." Harry put his hand over hers were they baby was.

Ginny lent against Harry and in that moment they shared something very special, a special type of love, all three of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any stories or characters**

**Sorry this is a bit boring **

**Suffering from writers block!**

**Will try to think up some new ideas for next chapter....**

Mrs Weasly had Harry and Ginny cornered in the living room.

"Well, were can I start, I suppose there is no point asking how this happened. That's pretty obvious. So are you defiantly going to keep it?" Mrs Weasly asked.

"Yes mum, we are, me and Harry are going to have this baby." Ginny said. Harry and Ginny both had their hands on Ginny's stomach were the baby was.

"I never knew you were that serious." Mrs Weasly commented.

Now it was Harry's turn to speak, "Mrs Weasly, I love Ginny, and I promise that whatever happens I will stand by her. This is serious, what we have, we are serious." Harry looked at Ginny who nodded at him and then turned to her sceptical mother.

"Mum, it's true. I love him." Ginny spoke with a confident voice.

"Ok I know how this happened, but why did it happening result in a baby?"

"It was my fault Mrs Weasly" Harry said, by this point in the conversation Harry and Ginny's cheeks were both red.

"No Harry it wasn't!" Ginny protested.

***

"Hello Mr Weasly" Harry greeted him as he walked into the room were Harry, Ron and Hermione were sitting.

"Hi Harry, erm... do you mind if I have word."

"ovcorse." Mr Weasly led Harry to the garden.

"now Harry, don't get me wrong, I'm not exactly ecstatic about you sleeping with my daughter in my house but there isn't much I can do about it seen as you both legally over age...so I thought I would.....well it my duty as a farther to..." Mr Weasly handed Harry a cardboard box with a witch on the front lying on a bed of roses. Harry opened the packet to find several silver foil packets inside. Harry's face became a maroon colour as he realised what they were.

"Really there is no need-" Harry's face became more red as he spoke.

"Now Harry I trust you know how to......well there are instructions inside.....you basically...-"Mr Weasly was turning red now as well.

"er thanks" harry interjected before Mr Weasly said anything else. Harry ran back upstairs.

***

"What was that all about?" asked Ron.

"erm.... nothing."

"what are you holding Harry?" Ron said. Harry tried to hide the packet, but to late Ron had already snatched it of him. Ron burst out laughing. Hermione looked at it.

"Ron," Hermione said" "there is nothing funny about this, if Harry and Ginny... you know...again then they don't want another child do they?"


	6. Chapter 6

_**7 months late...**_

"Oh Harry this is adorable!!!" Ginny and Harry had gone baby shopping and Ginny was determined to not go home with just the basics. She put the toy owl in the basket.

"We still need a crib." Harry had his arm around Ginny who's belly was the size of a large beach ball.

"No we don't, mum still has my old one in the attic, I thought it would be cute?"

"Ye, sure that would be great." Harry smiled at her.

"Well that's ever thing." Harry told her.

"Oh my god I'm going to have a child." Ginny sounded shocked.

"You just realised?"

"Oh my god it just hit me." Ginny told him.

"It will be fine love. Look I love you, we are going to have a baby _**to-ge-th-er" **_Harry stressed the last word.

"Oh Harry I don't deserve you!" Ginny said.

"No I don't deserve you!" They both laughed.

Harry and Ginny had to take the Muggle train because woman over four months pregnant can't apparate.

They were on their way to their last baby class. It was to take place above Olivanders in Diagonally.

"Here we are," Harry said.

They went inside.

"Ginny and Harry you are very almost late!" said the teacher, "Ok sit down. Fathers sitting behind, supporting the mothers. Mummy's knees up, now fell your vagina opening like a flower."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other suppressing laughter. The teacher gave them a stern look. Then Ginny's expression change. She screamed.

"Ginny what's wrong!" Harry held her back whilst swivelling round to face her.

"Something inside.. . really hurt, I think it was a contraction, I think the baby's coming early." And as if to reinforce this, at that moment a puddle of water appeared under Ginny's jeans.

"Oh my god, erm Ginny listen to me," she screamed again and gripped his hand so hard Harry thought it would fall off.

"erm.. it's going to be fine I'm here, we will get to saint Mungo's as soon as we can,"

"No there is no time. We will have to deliver it now." The maternity teacher said.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any stories or characters,**

Harry and Ginny were alone, Ginny wearing just a top. Everyone else, even the teacher had left. Harry had tried calling The Borrow but Hermione and Ron were the only ones home. They were coming soon. Pop. They had apparated into the room. Hermione ran over and seized Ginny's hand. Ron closed his eyes and yelled at the sight of his little sister's vagina and all the crap coming out. The head of the baby was visible but not yet out. Ginny was not dilated enough yet. Ginny was slouched against the wall and harry was holding her legs up and gripping her hand at the same time. She screamed.

"Ahhhh oh my god!" she yelled.

"It's ok Ginny, I love you, It's going to be over soon." Harry reassured her

"Just think Ginny," Hermione said, "when this is done you will have a beautiful little baby."

"Can't you put some underwear on?"Ron asked

"Ron! She is having a baby!" Hermione yelled at him.

"Ok that's ten centimetres you need to push now honey." Harry told Ginny.

"Harry! Can you stop looking at my sisters...thing!!! " Ron shouted at him.

"Shut up Ron, how the hell am I supposed to deliver **my **baby blindfolded?"

"Ahhhhhhhh ..this is.... Ahhhh.. about me!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry, now deep breaths, come on push." Harry told her. She screamed.

"The heads out!" Harry said excitedly.

"Aww Ginny it's so cute!" Hermione said to her.

"Wow," said Ron "How the hell are you doing that!"

"Not helping!!" Ginny screamed at him

"Come on, one last push I promise. You're doing great." Harry told her. "We have a little girl! Ohh she's beautiful. Well done Ginny, your amazing."

Harry cut the umbilical cord with Ron's pocket knife. He wrapped the beautiful baby in his jacket and gave it to Ginny.

"Oh wow harry, she's beautiful." Hermione said

"I know, isn't she?"

***

They were back at The Borrow and everyone was fussing over Harry, Ginny and little baby Lily. Harry and Ginny when with Lily to their room for a little privacy.

"Isn't she beautiful." Harry said

"Ye she really is. Thank you, you were great today."

"No you were," Harry said, "What you did was amazing, I am so, so proud of you."

"I love you." Ginny told him.

"I love you.....and you!" he said wiggling Lily's nose with his finger.


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own any characters or storys.**

So Harry Potter has had a baby with that filthy, blood traitor, Weasly child." Belatrix La Strange spoke in a high voice.

"I want to hurt Harry friking Potter were it really hurts for killing my true love, lord Voldemort, we loved each other passionately. I think the way to do that is to kidnap the filthy child. Do you agree?"

"Yes you darkness." Said the crumpled man in the corner, in a frail squeaky voice. "Then we kill it?" He asked.

"No. We raise it as a Deatheater. Harry will be so distort that his own sprog is a Deatheater he will live forever in misery. I will avenge my lover if it's the last thing I do. Harry kids himself that he is the "Chosen one" and will think it his duty to kill the child. That would be fun to watch." She laughed.

"Have you got any further on recruiting followers?" Beletrix asked him.

"Yes I have some potential recruits but further research is needed."

"Good, you prove a valuable servant. The darkness shall reward you in time."

"Thank you your Darkness." He bowed.


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own any stories or characters.**

_**2 months later...**_

Harry woke. It was 2 o'clock in the morning. He heard a scream. Ginny burst into the room, tears streaming down her face.

"What's the matter?" Harry asked her, in alarm.

Ginny kept screaming.

"Belatrix la bloody strange was in lily's room. I saw here and now lily SHES GONE!" Ginny half screamed half wept the last sentence. Harry ran in to Lily's room. A perfect nursery except it was missing a baby.

"Oh my god" harry said. He started to cry. Then everyone came into the room.

"What's happened?" Mr Weasly asked.

"Lily, Belatrix stole her." Harry told him.

***

"Hahahahahahha...mwhahahahhahah," Belatrix laughed. "The potter sprog is mine!! I will rename her. Such a pathetic name lily, doesn't it remind you of filthy mud bloods that are too weak to fight for themselves?" Bella asked

"Yes your darkness." The withered old man replied.

"I think Belamort would be more appropriate. Like Belatrix and Voldermort put together. No actually Voldertrix is better more powerful."

"I agree your darkness."

"The Weasly's face was unmissable. Hahaha our plan is coming along nicely. And 7 followers already? I am the greatest witch that ever lived."


	10. Chapter 10

**i dont own any stories or characters.**

**really sorry its so short but verry busy and i wanted to put somthink on...**

**:D:D:D:D:D**

**even though its crap please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**x**

_**19 years later...**_

Harry was watching the television with his wife Ginny and their son James. A new report came on to the screen.

"Belatrix La Strange has risen to power. She has twenty six followers and is very dangerous. She is calling herself "The Darkness" she has another leader that she is known to have been raised by Belatrix the 19 year old is called Voldertrix." A picture came on the screen of a woman with emerald green eyes and flaming red hair.

"Oh my God!" Ginny yelled

"I know its Voldermort all over again."

"No! Harry can't you see! It's Lilly!" Ginny told him.

"Oh my god, she does look at lot like you but my eyes..."Harry realised.

"And the news reporter said '_raised by Beletrix'_" Ginny quoted. "That night nineteen years ago, I thought I saw Belatrix in lily's room and the girl is nineteen!" Ginny exclaimed.


End file.
